The Other Shepard
by LoverOfDestiny
Summary: Everyone has heard of Commander Christine Shepard, but what about her twin sister. This is the story about how the Shepard sister's fight Saren, distort the Collectors, and save the galaxy against the Reapers.
1. Chapter 1

**I was reading some femShep romance with different characters (all female) and I decided to make my own. This is sort of following the trilogy; it will mostly be about my OC and Shepard. The story overall will follow the games plot and everything, but will have some added scenes with my OC. On a side note while I was looking up military ranks I noticed the some ranks for one military branch while others work for another. So I'm going to go with the Navy ranks if anyone cares. Hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

What people didn't know about Commander Christine Shepard was that she had an identical twin sister. That's right, there are two Shepard's. Cheyenne Shepard is also part of the Alliance and is just as great and lucky as her sister. She's just shyer than her sister; and that is why no one's heard of her. Coincidentally Cheyenne and Christine are extremely close and when Christine was given command of the Normandy and became a spectre Cheyenne was right there by her side. Christine knew given have the chance Cheyenne could become just as great and known, but she also understood that her shy sister would crumble in the spot light. So Christine brought her sister on every mission and to as much briefings as she could. Still no one ever noticed her. It came to a point where Cheyenne would stay in the shadows and just watch. She got so good at it that she nearly became invisible. It helped Christine whenever she was meeting someone she couldn't trust and gather Intel, but she felt bad that the unknowing sibling was more of a ghost than a second great Commander Shepard. So after all hell broke loose on Eden Prime Commander Christine Shepard needed her sister more than ever.

"Chris what happened down there? All Dr. Chakwas told me was that you were unconscious."

"Saren is a rouge spectre, Jenkins died, Saren killed Nihlus, we picked up Gunnery chief Ashley Williams, oh and I got shot with a Prothean beacon. Now I see flashes of something, I'm not sure what it is. All I know is that it's bad." Chris told her sister casually, while she leaned on the bed.

"How can you be so blasé about this? That...what happened down there was just..."

Seeing her sister about to cry Chris sat up and put her hand on her sister's arm to try and calm her down. "Hey, it's alright. We should be used to craziness at this point. I'm going to go talk to the Council and told them what happened. They have to know what happened to Nihlus and that they can't trust Saren anymore. Now is not the time to get hysterical."

Cheyenne chuckled, "would you be say that to me if I was the Shepard who went to Eden Prime and not you?"

"No probably not." Shepard got up from the bed and hugged her sister. "Now go introduce yourself to our newest squad mate."

"So Anderson really is keeping Williams on board?"

"Yea, she's got potential. Anyway, go introduce Shepard for me." Chris said with a wink and let the med-bay.

Cheyenne shook her head and was about to leave when Dr. Chakwas walked back in. "Oh, sorry Commander I thought you left already."

"It's me Karen." Cheyenne sighed.

"Sorry Lieutenant-Commander. You and the Commander really do look alike."

"Yea I know. She's actually having me show Williams around."

"She's not forcing you to do it is she. She may, technically, be higher ranking than you but she is your sister after all."

"I don't mind doing it and I know she only told me to do it because she hopes it'll help me break out of my shell. She means well."

"Alright then, so why _it is_ that she has a higher ranking than you. You both have the same skill sets and you can ever shoot better?"

"She takes risks and I don't. I'm probably only one grade lower than her because she brings me along everywhere she goes. The only reason people claim that she single handedly saved those colonists during the Skyllian Blitz is because they kept seeing our faces and thought it was one. While I was helping a child the Alliance got to her first and didn't even notice me. Next thing I know she's a Commander and on her way to becoming the first human spectre."

"You make is sound like you despise your sister for taking the credit."

"I don't mean too. She always corrects people if they ask her about it, but they think that she just doesn't want to take ALL the credit. Besides, let's face it without me she'll have more work to do. I'm practically the face of Commander Shepard at this point. She's the outgoing Shepard who hates the politics, while I'm the shy one who lives for them. She figures why not kill two birds with one stone. I don't mind. At least this way I get to feel like I have the recognition for the work I put into my career. Well, I got to introduce Shepard to Williams." And just like that Cheyenne was out of med-bay.

"Poor kid, she's in denial." Karen Chakwas sighed and shook her head.

* * *

"So Williams any questions?"

"One, are you seeing anyone?"

"Wha...um ah no, not at the moment."

Ashley just smirked and walked into the elevator leaving a speechless Shepard in the CIC room.

Cheyenne didn't really know how to take the blunt comment. Sure she was used to people looking and gawking at her, but not when someone bluntly said that they were interested in her. Well, Commander Shepard; not _her_ exactly. She walked into the elevator and when to her room she shared with her sister. Even after all these years they never got used to sleeping without the other in the same room. Their mother, Hannah Shepard, thinks it's not healthy but they don't really care.

When she got to the room Chris was sitting on her bed reading a data-pad. Looking up Chris put it down and walked to her sister.

"Want to tell me why you have a long face?"

Hearing her sister's voice Cheyenne shook her head and looked at her sister with her normal smile. "Williams is a quick study. She'll do good work on the Normandy."

"That's nice, but there has to be more that you're not telling me."

"Oh, um...I a...think I like her."

Chris grinned. "That's great. It's been a while since you liked someone. I think the last time was one of our teachers at the academy."

"Ugh, don't remind me. She thought I was you the entire time. The when she saw us together she dumped me. She only went out with me to begin with because she thought I was you."

Chris's grin immediately turned into a frown. "Really you never told me that. All you said was that it wasn't going to work out with her there and you somewhere else. Why didn't you tell me?"

Cheyenne lost it. After talking to Karen and Ashley liking Chris. It became too much. "Chris, do you even know what I've had to put up with over the years? Whenever someone sees me they think I'm you. Frankly, at this point I think the only people who know you have a twin are mom, Dr. Chakwas, Joker, and Anderson. And they only know because they can tell the difference between us. It has some to a point where you're the muscle and I'm the face of "The Great commander Shepard". I know you don't like the politics of being a commander, but have you ever thought about what it's like not being recognized for anything. Every time I meet someone they think I'm you. Every time I'm on the Citadel people think I'm you. Every time I go anywhere THEY THINK I'M YOU. I love you, but I just want to be me. I want to be noticed as me. I know you mean well, but just once I want someone to say hi to me as me and not as you."

Throughout her whole speech Chris's jaw dropped. Never has her shy, quiet sister yelled. Let alone said what she was truly feeling. Chris does feel bad that she gets all the glory when the Shepard sister's should be sharing it. "Took you long enough."

Cheyenne turned around confused. "What?"

"I was hoping that one of these days you will open up to me about how this is all affecting you. I was also hoping that you'll stop being shy and take some of the credit. So when we get to the Citadel we both will appear in front of the Council and see what happens. Now tell me about Ashley."

Cheyenne blushed, "there's nothing much to tell. I don't really know her. You've seeing her so I don't have to tell you how gorgeous she is."

"Nope, but I prefer Asari myself."

"Yes I know. You had me break up with all of them."

"What can I say; you have a way with words little sister."

"Little! I'm two minutes younger than you are."

"And see what two minutes make. We may look, talk, walk, and fight the same; but other than that we are completely different. But I have noticed that you're not as shy as you once was."

"What do you mean?"

"You just yelled at me for one and I don't have to beg anymore to pretend to be me. I think you grew to like the spot light."

"It's not that I like the spot light, it's just...I like talking to people and showing them that Shepard is more than a soldier."

"And I appreciate it."

"Yea, because also see you as the caring, understand, and forgiving person I know you are. Maybe it's time to break you out of your shell. I'll do all the fighting and take the glory while you deal with the paper work."

"No I'm good."

"That's what I thought."

"So tell me about Ashley."

"God, you're unbelievable."

"That's why you love me."

"Yea yea yea. Oh before I forget I gave her the normal spiel and she asked if you were single."

"Well, that's certainly one way to say 'I'm interested'."

"Yea, but she thinks I'm you." Cheyenne said with a pout as she put her head on her hands.

"Then let's go rectify it." Chris got up off the bed and dragged her sister to the elevator.

"What now?"

"Yes now. What's going to happen when _I_ try to pick someone up and she stops it or see's it or..."

"Ok I get it. It's all about your libido."

"Yes, but I also want to see you happy." All Cheyenne did was smile at that comment.

* * *

Walking side by side in the Cargo Bay Cheyenne's shy side took over and she hid behind her sister.

"Williams, how are you settling in?"

"Good Commander. Your sister went over everything I needed to know."

Cheyenne heard what Ashley had said and jumped out her sister's shadow. "What? You knew I wasn't Chris."

"Of course I did. I've been following her career and a few years ago I saw you in the background of a picture. It took some digging, but eventually I was able to find out who you were."

Chris looked between Ashley and her sister and slowly walked backwards towards the elevator. "I'll just let you two talk."

"The whole time you knew that I wasn't Commander Shepard?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"How was I supposed to tell you that I knew you weren't your sister? From what I've been able to find out you were always behind the scenes. I figured you would eventually tell me you were you seeing as were both part of the same crew."

Cheyenne didn't know what came over her. She didn't realize that she punched Ashley until she heard her yell.

"Damn, what was that for?" Ashley yelled as she rubbed her arm to try and soothe out the pain.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Chief, I'm..." And just like that Cheyenne was so distraught she ran to the elevator. Thankfully, even the elevator took pity on her because it was that one time the doors opened automatically.

* * *

"Shepard ETA five minutes to the Citadel."

"Alright, thanks Joker." Chris said from the CIC. Hearing the elevator door open she turned around and smiled seeing it was her sister. The smile instantly disappeared when her sister ran to her and hugged her like she was about to slip away.

"Hey, what happened?"

"I punched her, panicked, then left."

"Punched, since when do you hit people outside of combat?"

"I don't know. She was telling me that she knew you had a sister for a while and _thought_ that I was going to tell her who I was. It just seemed like she was mocking me or something and the next thing I knew she was yelling at me."

"WHAT? She YELLED at you." One thing she couldn't stand was when someone messed with her loved ones.

"Chris I know that look. She didn't mean anything by it. I'm sure I just surprised her. I don't even know how hard I hit her."

"Chey I will NOT tolerate people yelling at you. You're not just my sister, you're also my best friend and I don't like it when you're sad or upset."

Cheyenne smiled. She loved it when the big bad Commander Shepard was a softie. "I think we're becoming each other."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going soft and I'm becoming a brute."

"Are you calling me a bully?" Chris arched her eyebrow to try and be intimidating, but couldn't keep the façade.

"No I'm saying that you're not known to be the gentle twin."

Chris chuckled. "Yea I know. If it wasn't for you being 'the face of Commander Shepard' I think people would think I was a tyrant."

"Then maybe we can learn from each other. You can be gentler and I can be kick-ass."

"It's a deal."

* * *

After meeting with the Council, which was a bust, Anderson agreed that it was only fair for Cheyenne Shepard to be seen in the spot light. But first, there was some recruiting to be done. That Turian C Sec officer looked promising. It seemed he too thought Saren was up to no good and who could be better to be used as heavy muscle than a Krogan hired by the Shadow Broker. Not to mention a Quarian tech expert, but first Admiral Hackett wanted me to get the only known Prothean expert, but her being the only daughter of Matriarch Benezia might be a problem. But before all this happens I want to make sure that Cheyenne is going to get the recognition she so rightly deserves.

"Chris, why do you want me to get the Asari chick without you?"

"Dear sister it is about time that you stop living in my shadow and start to become famous."

"That's all fine and dandy, but with Ashley? I'm sure she hates me."

"And if I told you that she doesn't?"

"Then I would say that you've lost your mind."

Chris chuckled and put her left arm around her sister's shoulders. "Everything is going to work out and if worse comes to worse pretend to me."

Cheyenne sighed and walked to the Normandy. Seeing her sister not following her she turned around. "Aren't you at least coming to board with me?"

"Anderson and I have agreed to let you do this by yourself. I'm going to stay on the Citadel and stay out of sight. Then when you kick Saren's ass you can come out as you." Chris said with a smirk.

"Won't the Council have a problem with that?"

"Wanna know something funny. They rewarded Commander Shepard to be the first human spectre. They never specified _which_ Commander Shepard is going to be a spectre."

"Chris you know that I am no Commander."

"You are now. I told Hackett to relook at our Blitz reports and she promoted you." Walking to her sister Chris put her sister's new credentials on her shoulders. "Congrats Commander," Chris pulled Cheyenne into a hug, "you deserve this and so much more."

"Thank you Christine. For everything."

"It's the least I could do. After all WE did the work and I took the credit. I'm just sorry it took me so long to fix it."

"I think you were too preoccupied with all the women being thrown at you."

Chris smiled and shrugged her shoulder. "That was defiantly a perk. Now it's your turn."

Cheyenne blushed, "you know I've never felt comfortable with all the attention."

"At least you've had practice. Now go, "Chris said while pushing Cheyenne up the ramp, "and I want details of the Asari your about to be coped with."

"You could just some with me and pretend to be me."

Chris started laughing until she saw Cheyenne's face start to frown. "You're serious aren't you?"

"Ok course I am. I've pretended to be you, why not be me for a while? It might help you to be nicer."

"I'm not sure I can. All you had to do was be yourself, but 'm not nice like you are."

Cheyenne walked down the ramp and cupped her sister's cheeks making a duck face. "Yes, you are. You are letting me be you for the remainder of this Saren mission so I don't have to in the background and to be remembered. Most people will take the credit for other's work and/ kill them to keep quiet. You just use your intimidation as a buffer until you realize that they won't use you."

"When did you get so smart? And you can let go of my face now."

"Oh, sorry; and I've always been smart. You just use me for my good looks and my sniper abilities."

"Oh so true, now let's go be each other."

Cheyenne and Christine walked side by side up the ramp and into the Normandy to begin proving that Saren was bad news.

* * *

**So hope you like it so far and my other story, Be My Princess, I've pretty much lost my muse but it isn't over. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Anyway, back to this story. Like I said it's going to follow the main pain just a little filler scenes to help explain which Shepard went on what mission and who wound up with who romance wise. The 1****st**** game story isn't done yet so please read the rest of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention that my Shepard has the default face features with the deep blue eyes. She's the ultimate Paragon; every choice she makes is a paragon choice. She is spacer kid and, as you already know, a war hero. As I'm more than likely not going to write about the cutscenes of the game I thought I'll let you know so you can visualize the story better. **

* * *

In the air lock Cheyenne and Chis looked at each other and nodded. ; Both agreeing that now was when they switched lives. When the door opened neither of them was expected Gunnery Chief Williams to be right outside the door.

"Lieutenant Commander," Ashley said looking at Cheyenne.

Cheyenne gulped. _Well here we go._ She thought. With as much strength she could muster she stared back into deep brown eyes. "Actually the Lieutenant Commander was promoted to Commander while we were on the Citadel. I felt bad for being a glory hog and convinced Admiral Hackett to re-look into our old missions. He and Captain Anderson agreed that it was long overdue." With a nod to her sister Cheyenne walked to Joker to tell him their destination.

Ashley stood looked at, who she thought was Cheyenne Shepard's, back confused. "So now that there are two Commander Shepard's, how do we tell you apart? I can tell you apart, but most people can't."

Chris looked at Ashley and saw the confusion on her face and thought she saw hurt also. "William's I want to apologize for what I did. I didn't mean to hit you. I don't even know why I did. I guess I felt like you were picking on me. My sister always tells me that I, basically, need to grow a backbone. I'm so used to being _her_ in front of people that it...just came out. I know it's no excuse, but I hope you can forgive me."

Hoping that she was able to channel her sister during that speech Chris looked up to Ashley and gave her best shy smile.

Ashley was shocked. She could have sworn that this twin was Chris Shepard. "So you're Cheyenne?"

"Yea, why?" Chris said timidly. She never was shy and she prayed that she was a good enough actress to pull it off.

"I just could of sworn that you were," Ashley shook her head, she was already getting a headache.

"That I was Chris. Don't worry I'm used to it, but seeing as she is the one in charge of this mission you should call her Commander and me Shepard."

"What?"

Chris spoke in a soft voice to try and sound even shyer. "You know so you can call one of use and not both by accident. And for actually telling us apart I'll talk to her and see if we can work anything out." With that final note Chris walked to the elevator.

* * *

Cheyenne stood looking out onto the CIC and sighed. She felt bad for lying to Ashley and hoped she would understand once she knew the truth, but this would probably be her one chance to prove that she was just as good as her sister.

"Joker set a course for the Artemis Tau Cluster. We have an asari doctor to find."

Joker turned around when he noticed something off about the voice. "Cheyenne?"

Hearing her name she turned around panicking. "Please don't tell anyone. Chris and I both agreed that this was the only way for me to be my own person. Joker please you can't tell anyone."

Joker cocked an eyebrow. "So you and your sister basically pretending to be each other so you can FINALLY get the recognition that you deserve."

"Yes," Cheyenne said slowly, "that's about right. I mean Chris already worked it out so I got promoted to Commander and the Council never specified _who_ they made a spectre. They made _Commander Shepard_ a spectre and seeing as we _are_ Commander Shepard then I guess we both have spectre authority. But she thought it was about time that I was in the driver seat for a change, but because most people don't know I exist we thought this would be better. Then when we give proof to the Council about Saren we'll tell them the truth. Admiral Hackett and Anderson already know so we already have the Alliance's permission."

Joker just smiled. "I happy for you _Commander_ Shepard."

Cheyenne smiled, "thanks Joker."

Getting back to reality Joker straightened in his seat. "So the Artemis Tau Cluster for an asari doctor?"

At that Cheyenne straightened her back and cleared her throat. "Yes Saren is after her and if Saren wants her then so do we."

"Alright Commander ETA twelve hours to the Mass Relay. Which planet do we need to go to?"

"She's either on Therum or Knossos. I'll decide at the relay which one to go to first." Cheyenne was about to leave when Joker spoke.

"I really am happy that you get this chance." Cheyenne smiled and turned to walk to the elevator.

* * *

Ashley was pacing the storage section of the Normandy. "I could have sworn that she was Cheyenne and the other one was Chris. I got it right the first time and that was before I meet either of them. So why did I get it wrong that time around. Cheyenne must have told her sister what happened and that's how she knew. But that doesn't explain why she said _she _was Cheyenne."

Ashley continued her pacing and decided she needed answers. She walked to the elevator and went to see Dr. Chakwas.

* * *

In their cabin Cheyenne was pacing. "I can't believe I lied to her. Chris, what's going to happen when she finds out and she starts to hate me? You know I don't like it when people don't like me. But with her it, it feels different. I don't know what it is, but it feels like I already know her."

"You got it bad." Chris said from her bed. She has been sitting there for the past few minutes watching her distraught sister wear a hole in the floor.

Cheyenne stopped and faced Chris. "What do you mean?"

"You spent like a half-hour with her and you're acting like a love-struck teenager."

"Oh my God! How am I supposed to act around her? Now that I'm 'in charge' how am I supposed to keep a clear head if the only thing I can do is stare at her chest? What have you done in the past?"

Chris cocked an eyebrow, "are you calling me a slut?"

Cheyenne's face went pale. "WHAT, no no absolutely not. It's just that you have a lot of…crushes and I was just wondering what you do to stay focus?"

"I sleep with them."

Cheyenne blushed, "I don't think that'll help in this situation."

"I know, but those were flings. You're not that type of person. "

"So you just sleep with them and just like that," Cheyenne snapped her fingers, "you don't want them anymore"

"Pretty much. It might seem cruel, but I haven't met anyone who can hold my attention long enough."

"I love you, but maybe you are a slut."

Chris laughed and threw a pillow in Cheyenne's face. "Maybe I just haven't met anyone who I want to settle down with. I'm getting a little tired of sleeping with every hot chick I see."

"So why haven't you slept with Ashley yet, are you saying she isn't hot." Cheyenne laughed, but in all seriousness she wasn't joking.

"No she is hot but you like her and I don't want to ruin it for you. Besides we're about to rescue an asari. They can go for _hours_ and I want to keep my strength up."

"So what did you and Williams talk about?"

"Oh yea, that reminds me. We have to change clothes." Chris said as she walked to her small closet.

"Why?"

"Seeing as there are _two_ Commander Shepard's on board we have to do something so people don't get us confused. You will go by Commander and I will go by Shepard. Now get undressed and wear your formal blues."

"I hate wearing them. There always so itchy."

"Well we can't wear the same thing. No put it on and then we can find Dr. T'Soni."

* * *

"Dr. Chakwas, can I speak with you?" Ashley asked the doctor as she walked into the Med Bay.

Dr. Chakwas turned around and was about to say something when Ashley spoke again.

"I was just wondering if you can tell the differences between the two Shepard's and if you could tell me those differences? I just ran into them and I could have sworn that I could tell them apart, but I mixed them up and I just wanted to be able to tell them apart."

"Williams, do you always ramble?"

"I-I don't ramble."

"You just did. Now which of the sisters do you like?"

"Is it that obvious?" Ashley pouted.

"I'm afraid so."

"If I tell you will you help me?"

"That depends, how important is she too you?" Dr. Chakwas loved the Shepard sisters like they were her own daughters and she didn't want to see them hurt.

"Isn't that a bit heavy? We just meet. I mean the minute I saw her I knew there was something about her and when we talk she has this grace about whatever the subject is. There's just something about her that makes me happy." During her little speech Ashley couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"I'm going to guess its Cheyenne."

"Damn your good. Can you read peoples mind or something?" Ashley was only half joking, but if she really was this transparent then it was only a matter of time before the object of her affection would find out.

"I have known the Shepard sisters for years and at this point I can tell you they are by their smile. For years Cheyenne has been 'Commander Shepard' in the public eye. Chris thought it would help with her shyness, in the beginning, now it's more a given. Lately, however, I've noticed that the more missions they go on the more Cheyenne is in the shadows. No one knows she exists. They think that Commander Shepard is a one woman show. When, in reality, they have been together for every mission and Chris gets all the credit. I just hope that they don't resent each other because of it."

"Why don't they make a public announcement saying their twins? I always wondered why they don't share the spot light."

"During the Skyllian Blitz everyone thought they saw one Shepard. They were so out of it they didn't even think that there were two. During the press conference Chris tried to say that her twin sister was there, but the Alliance thought it would be better publicity if she said she did it all solo. Cheyenne agreed and was happy for her sister, but now I don't know how she really feels about being the forgotten sister. I've tried to talk to her about it, but she doesn't like talking about her feelings."

"So how can I tell the difference between them?" Ashley said trying to get back on task.

"Chris flirts with everyone and talks constantly while Cheyenne hides in the background and rarely talks. It's really quite easy to do once you get to know them."

Ashley nodded her head in understanding. "Thank you Dr. Chakwas."

Karin smiled and turned back to her computer while Ashley left.

* * *

After finding Liara on Therum and the debacle in the Comm room Cheyenne and Chris where in their room.

"Chris I think Liara likes me. Well me pretending to be you. So I guess she likes you."

Chris turned her head so she was facing her sister. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, just a feeling I got."

"Well, you like Ashley so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Ugh, why does it have to be _now_ when I like someone and then someone likes me for being you?"

"Do you want me to talk to Liara?"

"Yea sure why not; she looked a little pale." Cheyenne sat up on the bed, "hey are you going to be me or you when you talk to her."

"Me, I think it'll look weird if I don't."

"Alright, sounds good. Record the conversation so if she asks _me_ I know what happened."

* * *

Ashley was continuing her pacing when she heard the elevator open. Looking up she saw, who she thought was Cheyenne, walk to the requisitions officer. She watched as he was showing her the new weapons and armor her got. During the five minutes it took for her to buy a new sniper rifle Ashley came to the conclusion that Cheyenne has the best ass she has ever seen. Lost in her thoughts Ashley didn't notice she was being looked at. Quickly, Ashley turned around and pretended to be cleaning her pistol.

"Williams?"

"Yes, Shepard."

"Actually it's Commander, Cheyenne is Shepard. That _is_ what you agreed to call us."

"Oh right sorry. I still can't tell you apart."

"We'll were going to be going back to the Citadel. There was a turian and a korgan I wanted to look at."

Ashley cocked an eyebrow and it certainly wasn't missed by Shepard. "Is there a problem?"

"No ma'am, no problem."

* * *

Chris was in their room when Cheyenne walked in.

"I told Joker to go to the Citadel. A C-SEC turian and a korgan look promising." Cheyenne looked at her sister and crossed her arms. "I'm guessing by the huge grin on your face Liara is alright."

"Oh she is more than alright. She's so innocent and pure and fragile. She's so cute. I just want to wrap my arms around her and protect her."

Cheyenne uncrossed her arms and sat on the bed sighing.

"What's with the sigh?"

"One that means I have the pretend to like like Liara. Two, I think Williams doesn't like aliens. And three, I have to flit. Chris I don't know how to flirt. I'm happy that like Liara, but once you sleep with her she's going to heart broken. Like you said, 'she's innocent, pure, and fragile' she's not going to sleep with you on the fly and forget about you like you do."

"Where did that come from?"

"Sorry, I just feel like I'm in a love triangle. It's going to get complicated as this mission continues. Can we just agree to not sleep with anyone until we tell everyone the truth?"

Chris hugged her sister and answered, "Yes of course. You're right it is going to get complicated. Now off to the Citadel."

Cheyenne just laughed at her sister's antics.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgot that you can't recruit Liara before you talk to Tali. Sorry about that, been awhile since I played the game. I finished it last night so it is now fresh in my mind.**

* * *

After going to the Citadel and picking up Tali, Garrus, and Wrex both Shepard's were taking a nap in their room. They had spent hours on the Citadel getting evidence about Saren's betrayal and talking to random people who needed help. It was exhausting. So now they were flying around aimlessly around the galaxy doing those quests. It was a few weeks later when they finally finished them all.

* * *

Ashley was back to her pacing wondering what she was feeling. She really liked Cheyenne and wanted to see where the relationship might lead. Since she met the shy Shepard she felt an instant connection, and now she was feeling it towards the wrong Shepard. She didn't get it. How could you lose one connection and then gain it right back, but with a different person?

"You can't that's why?" Ashley said out loud. She had questions and she needed answers and there is one person who had those answers.

A few minutes later Ashley was outside the Shepard's shared quarters. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Williams, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if we can talk in private."

Cocking her head to the side Cheyenne moved so Ashley could enter.

"Where's your sister?"

"She's with Liara, something about testing. What can I do for you?"

Ashley walked towards Shepard praying that her instincts where right. When they were almost nose to nose Ashley heard a gasp of breathe. Without further hesitation Ashley cupped the Commander's face and kissed her.

* * *

Cheyenne was nervous and excited that Ashley sought her out, but then she remembered that Ashley thought she was Chris. Then she felt disappointed, but when she saw the striking brunette walking towards her and then _actually_ kissing her. She didn't know what she was supposed to feel or think. With that thought in mind Cheyenne slowly pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" Cheyenne was on the brink of tears and she was sure Ashley could tell from her tone.

"I've wanted to do that ever since I met you. "

Cheyenne knew she was crying so she remained facing the wall with her back to Ashley. "It was Cheyenne who hit you not me."

"I know for a fact that you ARE Cheyenne. I don't know why you're lying to me and I want you to stop." Ashley sighed, "Will you please look at me?"

When Cheyenne didn't turn around Ashley walked up to her and made her face her. Seeing the tears Ashley cupped the face she was falling in love with and wiped them away with the pads of her thumb.

"Chris would never cry, let alone in front of me. Now will you _please_ tell me why you're lying to me about being your sister?"

"This is the only way to show people that I'm not my sister. I've spent my whole life living in her shadow and I've accepted it. Chris felt bad that I was nonexistent so she arranged it that I get promoted. Admiral Hackett re-read all of our mission reports and doesn't understand how I got over looked, so when 'Commander Shepard' became a spectre Chris came up with the plan that I _be_ the spectre and after we get Saren we tell the world that there are two of us. I wasn't sure we could pull it off," Cheyenne had turned to face the wall and was hugging herself but at the last second she turned to face Ashley, "we even fooled you for a month."

"Cheyenne the only thing you did succeed in was by driving me on the brink on insanity. Since the day you came back from the Citadel I knew something was off, but I couldn't explain it. One minute I'm positive you were you, but then you'd do or say something and I thought that you were your sister. I swear that I must have worn a path on the floor from all the pacing."

Cheyenne wiped her eyes from the tears that un-expectantly fell. "You...you knew since the beginning that there was something off."

Ashley smiled and walked to her love so she could cup her face and rest their foreheads together. "Yes."

It was the simplest answer, yet it made Cheyenne grin like a fool. Then she pulled back, but kept her arms around Ashley's waist; not remembering putting them there. "But how?"

"When I'm with you I feel this connection. My heart starts to race, I can't breathe, my stomach drops. You make me feel so many things that both terrify and excite me. I've never felt this way before, but when I see your sister I feel none of that. You make look the same, but your aura is completely different."

"Aura, really. That's what you're going with?"

"How else am I supposed to describe someone's unique energy?"

"You could just tell me that you know me well enough all you have to do is see or hear me to tell us apart." Cheyenne said jokingly as she wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck.

"I could..." kiss "say that, but..." kiss "I like to..." kiss "are you just..." kiss "going to keep..." kiss "kissing me until I shut up?" Ashley was finally able to finish her sentence, by talking faster.

"Pretty much. Now that I know what it feels like to kiss you I never want to stop."

Ashley smirked. "I like the way you think." Ashley wrapped her arms around Cheyenne's waist and lifted her up.

The next thing Cheyenne knew she was lying down on the bed with the most fabulous woman on top of her.

* * *

A few hours' later Cheyenne and Ashley were panting. Both were topless and wrapped in each other's arms with Ashley's head on Cheyenne's chest.

"I'm sorry we didn't go any further then a heavy, heavy make-out session." Ashley said.

"It's ok. I understand that you want to take things slow. It hasn't really been that long since we've known each other and we haven't really talked either."

Ashley absentmindedly stroked Cheyenne's stomach.

"Ashley, can you not tell people that I'm me?"

Ashley turned her head and lightly kisses Cheyenne on the lips. "If it's what you really want."

Cheyenne smiled and kissed Ashley back. "Thank you."

* * *

Chris was in the Med-Bay talking to Dr. Chakwas when Liara walked out of her little room.

"Oh, hi Commander." Liara said startled.

Chris smirked. "Liara I was just about to get dinner. Would you like to join me?"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose."

Chris' smirk turned into a grin. "Come on."

* * *

"So how are things with you and Ashley?" Chris asked while she was getting ready for bed.

Cheyenne smiled and blushed remembering the heated kissing they did earlier that day. "How are you and Liara?"

Chris sighed. "She wants to take things slow. Which I get, I'm one of the first humans she has _ever_ interacted with and is being cautious. But..."

"But-"

"I have _never_ gone this long without getting laid. I'm starting to ache. I want her, but this is the first time my charm hasn't wooed someone to my bed."

Cheyenne turned to her sister and hugged her. "I'm happy for you."

Chris stepped out of her sisters arms and cocked and eyebrow. "Why?"

"For one, now you know how I feel and two, now you can get to know someone before you sleep with them. You never know, the longer you wait the more passionate it can be in the bedroom."

"But I don't want to wait. I want her now." Chris whined.

"You sound like a toddler. Chris, do you like Liara or do you just want to sleep with her?"

"Both, I find her purity and shyness cute. But sometimes I get the feeling that she's only interested in me for my run-in with the beacon."

Cheyenne's eyes went wide at the mention of the beacon. "Oh god the BEACON."

"What, what about the beacon."

"Asari's can meld with others. What if she does it to one of use and knows we're not who we say we are."

"True that could be a problem, but Liara is so afraid of not being liked that she wouldn't do it unless she has permission."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Why are you so blasé about this?"

"Easy, I lo-" clears throat, "like her. I've already spent hours getting to know her and I fell that I can trust her."

Cheyenne grins. "Oh I see and you thought I had it bad."

"What...no...I...I mean"

"Chris it's alright. We're Shepard's. We only know how to fall hard."

"And I thought I was the relationship guru. My sister is all grown up."

"Oh shut it. Now about the beacon?"

"Fine I'll talk to Liara about melding." Chris sighed.

"No I was thinking. I mean Jeff already knows about the switch and so does Ashley and it's only a matter of time before Karin finds out. I think we should tell Garrus, Tali, Wrex, and you can tell Liara.

"How did Ashley find out? I know Jeff probably guessed and you're right about Karin. So, Ashley?"

"According to her she basically had a gut feeling. Apparently, she's had her suspicions since the whole think started. She says that she wore a hole in the floor from her pacing."

"So the talk you two had, it was her telling you that you _are_ you and not me."

"Yea."

Chris knew there was more to that story then her sister was letting on, but she also knew that it was probably more personal so she changed topics. "So how about we call the team and tell them about our switch-a-roo."

* * *

It was a few hours and a lot of questions later when Cheyenne made her way to see Ashley. The team had agreed to keep up the rouse and to follow Cheyenne's command. So while Chris was talking to Liara Cheyenne went to see Ashley.

"Hey."

"Hey Skipper. How's your sister?"

"Comforting and/or talking to Liara."

"Liara, really. Did not see that coming?"

"Why, I think she's the only one who can tame Chris."

"It's just that Liara being an asari and everything."

"Wait stop right there." Cheyenne held up her hand to silence her sort of girlfriend. "Are you raciest?"

"Come on Shepard you can't tell me that you _completely_ trust other race's."

"It is that type of thinking that makes the galaxy hate humans. How are we supposed to show the council that we're more than just a head strong race if we can't think of others?" And with that Cheyenne left Ashley staring at the elevator.

* * *

Liara and Chris were in the back of the med-bay. Chris had been there for the last half hour trying to explain to Liara what exactly the rouse was.

"Liara what exactly don't you get? I felt bad for my sister so to get her recognized we switched places."

"Maybe it's the way the Alliance does things. I just don't understand _why_ they would over look someone who basically your clone. You would think that they would want another you."

"I guess it doesn't help that we wear the same armor. I guess over time people thought I was Speedy Gonzales and could do anything. Cheyenne mostly does the planning anyway. In the beginning we would go in and split up and people either couldn't or wouldn't understand that we were twins."

"Who's Speedy Gonzales?"

"It's like a 200 year old cartoon. Apparently humans in the 1950 have thought it was funny to have a talking mouse be really fast."

"Strange. So how long are we supposed to keep this a secret?"

"Until we get Saren." Chris walked to Liara until there were only inches apart.

"Shepard what are you doing."

All Chris could do as smirk and wrap her arms around Liara's waist. Chris was right about to lean in for a kiss when Liara put her hand over Chris's mouth.

"Liara what are you doing?" Chris mumbled.

"I need to ask you something first. Is there anything going on between you and Ashley? I see the way she looks at you and I was just curious if there was anything going on."

"No there's not. Ashley likes my sister and I like you." Chris said the last part while leaning in to try and give another kiss, but Liara stopped her again.

Chris sighed.

"Shepard I'm new at this. I'm still considered a child in asari standards and you the first person whose made me feel like this. Can you give me some time to think?"

Chris let go of Liara and started to walk backwards. "Yea, no problem. I'm just going got take a cold shower."

* * *

Chris walked into her cabin and went straight to the shower. Fifteen minutes later she walked out and noticed that the room was still empty.

"Joker, where's my sister?" Chris asked over the comm.

"She was just here. Told me we're going to Feros and left. She seemed a little off if you ask me. Want me to page her."

"No I think I know where she is."

And low and behold Cheyenne was right where Chris thought she might be. In the closet with her cloaking on.

"Cheyenne what happened this time?" Chris said through the door

"I went to see Ashley and I found out she's raciest."

"How'd you find that out?"

"I mentioned that you were with Liara and she basically said that because she's not human you shouldn't trust her so easily. She didn't deny it or anything and I thought it wasn't right that she undermine other species so I yelled at her."

"So you defended my sort of relationship with Liara and she said what exactly?"

"I said that I thought you and Liara are perfect for each other and she was shocked that I thought so. I asked why and she said because she was an asari. Like that's really a reason. I asked if she was raciest and said that I was insane for trusting other races."

"Insane?"

"Alright maybe not insane, but she was shocked that I did."

"So what happened after that?"

"I told her that it is thinking like that that makes the council not _really_ trust us yet. That it's not right that we monopolize the human race just because people aren't like humans."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No I'll just make her sit and come crawling back to me. She has to understand that humans can't do everything by themselves anymore and see that it'll be better in the long run to have allies from other species. Every species has pros and cons and the whole point of the council is working together to have peace. No wonder other species don't like humans. It's that type of thinking that started the First Contact War."

Little did Cheyenne know that Chris called Ashley through her omni-tool.

* * *

Ashley was sitting on her bunk wondering where it went wrong. Hearing a ding she looked at her omni-tool and saw that it was Chris.

"Great just what I need." Ashley didn't want to answer, but figured it'll only get work if she didn't answer.

Ashley was about to speak when she heard Cheyenne's voice.

_"No I'll just make her sit and come crawling back to me. She has to understand that humans can't do everything by themselves anymore and see that it'll be better in the long run to have allies from other species. Every species has pros and cons and the whole point of the council is working together to have peace. No wonder other species don't like humans. It's that type of thinking that started the First Contact War."_

Hanging up Ashley sighed and leaned against the wall. "Put it that way and I sound like an ass." She said to an empty room.

* * *

"ETA 5 minutes Commander."

"Thank you Joker. Come one Chey let's get ready."

Opening the door Cheyenne walked out of the closet and whipped her tears away. "Just give me a minute to wash my face."

Chris smiled as a response and left the room.

* * *

In the cargo hold the team was in the assembled to see who would be getting off.

"Tali and Wrex you're coming with me." Everyone nodded and dispersed. All except Chris and Ashley.

"Are you sure you don't want me with you?" Chris asked.

"Yea now that I know Ashley's raciest I don't want her alone with any of them."

"Isn't that kind of harsh?"

"Not like that. I just mean I don't want any fights breaking out. I know she won't do anything to them, but you never know. That and I don't want to see her right now."

Ashley couldn't hear what Cheyenne and Chris was talking about, but she had a feeling she knew what it was about. Seeing Chris step aside Ashley walked up to Cheyenne.

Cheyenne was packing up her things she'll need on the mission when she felt a presence behind her.

"Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Tali knows the Geth and I need a heavy hitter."

"That's not what I wanted to talk about?"

"Then we have nothing to talk about." Cheyenne never looked up from the bag she was packing and at the end of her sentence she started to walk away, but was stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Please, can I just-"Ashley was interrupted when Cheyenne turned around with penetrating eyes.

"No you can't. I don't know when or how you started hating other species, but it has to stop. If you can't, then get of the Normandy. If this has to do with the Shanxi then get over it. What happened to your grandfather was unfair and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that your family had to pay for it and I'm sorry that the Alliance still holds a grudge, but you have got to let go of the resentment you have towards it all. If you don't then you won't get that far in life. Captain Anderson thinks you're better than that and deserves a chance to redeem your family name. I thought so too, but if you are going to continue being bull headed then I just can't. I like you, I really do. But I _will not_ put up with you thinking that humans are better than anyone else. We're not and until you can except that then I don't want to see you."

Cheyenne was winded from her speech, but she wouldn't show it. She couldn't. She she walked into the elevator, not even looking back.

When the elevator door closed Chris walked up to Ashley, who was staring at the spot Cheyenne just left from.

"She's right you know. If you can't get over that past then you'll learn to hate everyone and that's no way to live."

"During that whole speech she had the same penetrating eyes and she didn't even yell. Is it sad that it was arousing and terrifying at the same time?"

Chris laughed and patted Ashley on the back. "If it makes you feel any better she only said it so help you heal."

* * *

Cheyenne, Tali and Wrex were leaving the ship when Cheyenne Cracked her neck and spoke.

"Let's go kick some robotic ass."

Wrex and Tali laughed with that statement.


End file.
